Questions
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: /Draco held his homework out in front of her, pointing to a number. “What’s the answer?” Hermione sent him a look that clearly said 'You should know.' Unfortunately, he didn't./ Q drabble in the ABCDMHG drabbles.


Disclaimer: The HP series belongs to JK Rowling. Not me.

A/N: Duuuuuuuuuuuudes! I'm soooooooo bored. There's like nothing to do all day. –sigh- Nowhere to go. Mommy says I can't even go see a movie because Finals are coming up and I need to study. Needless to say, I'm not getting much studying done. The good only thing I've done all day is memorize like all the lyrics to 'Love Story' and 'White Horse' by Taylor Swift. And this fic…-sigh-

Oh and this is the 12th ABCDMHG drabble so far in the alphabet. I'm hoping to post with one of these once a day, but homework might get in the way. So I'm not to sure yet. I do hope I can post and get these finished. I'm almost to 100 fics!!!!! I'm happy!

* * *

Questions.

"Aww! Come on Hermione! Help me!" Draco begged in a whining tone, pulling out his puppy dog pout on his girlfriend. Ron and Harry sent Draco snickers, which he ignored and instead trained his gaze on Hermione. She was leaning back in her chair with her face stuffed in a huge tome, ignoring him.

"Hermionnnnnneeee!" Draco whined, pawing at her sleeve for her attention. The girl in question sighed and looked up at Draco, rolling her eyes at the immature tone to his voice.

"What?" The question was abrupt and held with an exasperated tone.

Draco smiled at finally having the attention of Hermione. He held his homework out in front of her, pointing to a number. "What's the answer?" Hermione sent him a look that clearly said 'you should already know.' Ron broke into snickers again, and Harry couldn't hold back a smirk. Draco sent them a glare, which effectively shut Ron up.

"I'm not telling," Hermione stated with finality, turning back to her book and picking up her quill. Draco pouted again and gave a huff, watching his girlfriend take notes.

"Please?!" The scratching of her quill was his only reply. At least Ron had stopped with the snickers.

"No." She responded, not even looking up at him. Her finger rose to her lips and her tongue slipped out, wiping across the pad of the finger. She lowered it back down and turned the page in her book. Draco watched on with a sigh.

"Why not?" he asked in frustration.

"Because you should be smart enough to figure it out yourself. There are books lying all around you. Pick one up and look for the answer yourself," she replied, her eyes still trained on her book as she motioned to all the other books lying on the table and in the shelves around them.

A sigh escaped Draco's lips as he stood up and headed over to the Arithmacy section of the library. His fingers ran over the spines of the books as he walked by, the smell of old decaying paper filling his nose. His eyes darted over the titles of the books and he picked one that looked promising, before heading back to their table only to see Hermione leaning over Ron's shoulder, pointing to something on his paper and making a comment.

"Hermione…What are you doing?" Draco questioned suspiciously. His girlfriend's head snapped up to look up.

"Oh. Hey Draco," she commented before leaning back over and telling Ron something else in a small whisper.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, "That's not what I asked you. What are you doing?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm helping Ron with his homework," she explained slowly, as if talking to a toddler. Then, she turned back to Ron.

"Why are you helping him?!" Draco asked in outrage. Madame Pince sent him the universal sign to shut the hell up.

"Because he needed help." Hermione's tone was said with an obvious recognition. Ron's quill could be heard scratching against his parchment, until Draco drowned it out with his retort.

"But you didn't help me!"

"So? He can't do it. We both know that. He'd end up slamming his head against a wall in frustration." Hermione responded. Ron nodded in agreement behind her.

"But that's not fair!" Draco whined in annoyance. "You won't answer my questions but you'll answer his!"

"Life's not fair," Hermione said, flipping open a page in a book and handing it to Ron.

This time, Harry couldn't hold back his laughter. "TOTAL BURN!!!"

Draco pounced on him. Harry fought back. Draco ended up in the hospital wing nursing a black eye and bloody nose.

Needless to say, he never got his question answered.

* * *

A/N: -snicker- Poor Draco. Harry is obviously a good fighter…and he should if he had defeated Lord Moldy Butt. I totally love Hermione in this drabble. Hehe. She reminds me of someone I know. Someone who never lets me copy homework. Stupid ethics.

Happy Memorial Day!

Stay safe! make sure you look across the street before you walk. Don't walk around with both earbuds in your ears or a book infront of your face. Wear a helmet. And kneepads! Don't jump off a cliff...or a bridge. Don't stay up until 3AM reading fanfics (unless they're mine, then keep reading!)...WHAT? I care about your safety? Who else would read these fics? Billy Bob Joe? I think not! So stay safe!!!!!

Please review! Spread the love. Yeah this fic is short. But I'll post the next one up soon! I promise. 9 more ABCDMHG drabbles left to go!

XOXO

Flame


End file.
